Mother To Mother
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: A missing scene from episode 3x01 – "Flight Risk". Sharon is trying to comfort Cynthia Logan after notifying her of her husband and children's deaths.


**A/N** **:** a missing scene from episode 3x01 – "Flight Risk", where we see Sharon following Cynthia Logan after notifying her of her husband and children's deaths.

* * *

The bathroom door creaked when Sharon opened it and went in, hearing the sobs before she saw Cynthia Logan leaning above the sink and wailing miserably. She felt a sharp pinch in her chest, as she walked towards the grieving mother, gently placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Cynthia," she said softly. The woman's cries grew louder. "I know there's nothing I can do to comfort you…" she started, but Cynthia straightened and glared at her with bloodshot eyes. The younger woman's makeup was smeared, her pink lipstick smudged around her lips and her tears were tainted with black as they rolled down her cheeks.

"You lied to me," she called out, and Sharon felt the stab of pain in her chest becoming stronger. "You made me think that my children and husband were alive," Cynthia raised her voice.

"Cynthia, I…"

"You tortured me for hours, you accused me of murdering my own family, and all that time you knew that they were dead!" Cynthia blamed her.

"I was just trying to get to the truth," Sharon said quietly, and handed Cynthia a paper towel she had pulled out of the dispenser behind her. "My job is to put criminals away, so they can't hurt anyone again," she tried to maintain her composure. Cynthia grabbed the paper towel from Sharon and blew her nose. "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now," Sharon said, as it seemed that Cynthia calmed down a little bit. "But I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for your loss, and for the direction the investigation took; my team and I never meant to make this harder on you and your family," Sharon looked into the grief-stricken mother's eyes and saw the sorrow making way to a flash of rage.

"You have the nerve to apologize about the way you ruined my life?" the anger in Cynthia's voice made Sharon take a step backwards. "You gave me hope… you gave me hope that my children would be found alive, and you knew all along that they were dead. Where is your conscious?" she lashed out at Sharon, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"I understand that you don't want to accept my apology, and I respect it," Sharon said, her voice shaking. "And I know this must be the most horrible day of your life… I am not going to bother you anymore than I already have, but if there's something I can do to help, please let me know," Sharon said before she turned around and pulled the bathroom door open.

"Promise me he'll never go free," she heard Cynthia's voice. Her hand left the door and it shut with a soft thud. She turned towards Cynthia again and sighed.

"Your cousin will stay behind bars until the day that he dies, Cynthia," she promised. "I have made sure of that." She handed Cynthia another paper towel. She looked at the woman in front of her, who has sunk to the floor and buried her face in her palms as she sobbed. Cynthia was right, she knew. She had ruined her life, she was the one who told her about the death of her husband and young children. She was the one who planted the seed of hope in her heart only to shutter it several hours later. She was the one who cut into this mother's soul with her harsh words, and later, with the horrible notification. She was Cynthia's worst nightmare coming true. She was her own worst nightmare coming true.

As the bathroom door closed behind her, she could hear the heart wrenching cry that came from Cynthia's mouth. How would this woman ever recover, she wondered; how could anyone live through a loss that great? She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and she took another step away from the door, shedding tears for the lost children and the broken mother this day had brought into her life.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'd love to know what you thought of this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
